So Very Tired
by Black Lightning Bulb
Summary: Poor Hermione is having a hard time sleeping, maybe Ron has something in mind that will get her too finally shut up and go to bed... No... Not sex... perverts.


I was inspired by this picture: nami86

I was inspired by this picture: nami86./art/THE-question-lineart-64782342 because it was too cute to NOT be inspiration.

* * *

Hermione was very tired. In fact she had been very tired since the end of the war and had not ceased being tired five years, four trials, three jobs, two breaks ups, and one move later. Just the opposite, now that things had settled down, and she and Ron were moved in, and everyone who needed to be locked up was locked up, she was more tired then ever. Yet she could never go to sleep. Each night she would lie in bed with Ron's arms wrapped around her, or with her arms wrapped around Ron, or with Ron sleeping on the couch, she couldn't do it. She would roll around (only when Ron was on the couch) and lay in every position possible, yet nothing ever worked. She had tried talking to her mother (who though not really understanding what her daughter had been through, somehow managed to understand it at the same time) who recommended she lay off the coffee, also because it would stain her teeth. So she had stopped drinking coffee. Then she had stopped drinking anything with caffeine, which lasted for a week, because she wasn't getting sleep and could not function. The reason she lost her third job. You can't nod off when dealing with deadly potion ingredients, and her employer promised a stellar review and gave her the option to quit, which she took.

As she sat in bed for another sleepless night (sans Ron, who was not out on the couch but on an auror mission) she became increasingly frustrated. She stood up and put on her belt, (she had concluded early on that wearing her clothes to bed conserved the little energy she had), deciding she could at least be semi productive. She walked to the living room/kitchen/dining room of there humble flat and went directly to the fridge. She had been bugging Ron to clean it out for weeks (because most of it was his uneaten junk) and he had yet to do so. She opened it and stumbled back, the most awful stench in the world hitting her. "Well, I can lay off the caffeine if I let the fridge get this rank." She muttered, dragging the trash bin over. She started throwing things away, dumping everything and anything in the bin. Crookshanks looked up lazily from his cat bed and mewled in protest of the loud thunking noises as jars and cartons where thrown away. Hermione shot him a glare. "You get to sleep any time you want. Hush." She continued on in this manner, until she fell asleep, using the bottom shelf as a pillow.

This was exactly where Ron found her when he unlocked the door to there apartment and wanted to get something to drink. He sighed, shaking his head. "Hermione, Hermione." He muttered shaking his head. He crouched down and stroked her hair for a second before shaking her shoulder lightly. "Hermi, love, you fell asleep." He whispered gently as her eyes fluttered open.

"In the fridge." She moaned, before sitting up. "Now we'll have to throw everything away, it's all ruined."

"I'll magic it fresh." He said, rubbing her back.

Hermione sulked, frowning at him as she moved to sit Indian style on the floor. "You can't magic anything. You barely tie your shoelaces with your wand."

Ron smiled, kissing her forehead. "That's why I have you." He stood up, giving her his hand. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Hermione shook her head, taking his hand and getting up. "I'm awake now, might as well finish the job."

Ron chuckled, "No, go to bed."

Hermione glared at him, "No. I'm finishing the job." She started grabbing random food stuffs and dropping them in the fridge. Ron sighed, hopping onto the counter and watching as she worked. He felt bad for her. He knew why she couldn't sleep. Half the time he had trouble sleeping. Going through the war and the trials, it was horrible to hear what some of those people said. They were monsters. Hermione didn't realize it but when she managed to fall asleep she was fitful, muttering and whimpering. He was brought out of his thoughts when she asked, "Ron, are you listening?"

"If I say yes you won't believe me."

Hermione trudged over to where he was sitting and hopped on the counter next to him. "I was saying that we'll need to go to the market sometime today. I'm going to start a list." She grabbed a small legal pad that had been lying around and ripped off the top page, wadding it off and throwing it in the bin.

"I think you were imagining that was my head." He joked, moving side ways so that one foot was on the counter and the other was hanging off the counter. He pulled her towards him and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Are you saying you want my help?"

She scowled, clicking the pen a few times. "Well I already know one thing we'll need. Counter cleaning fluid."

"Why do you insist on getting that?"

"Because when my mum comes over she likes to pretend I have normal house keeping routines." Hermione snapped. "Fruits, veggies, do you still like tomatoes, or would you prefer them when they're in season?" Before he could respond she continued, "Cheese, milk, eggs, turkey. Damn, I hate this, I have to remember everything that we had, and make sure we have enough, plus the pudding I made for tonight at your Mum's house is ruined. I can't believe I was so stupid to have fallen asleep in the fridge. How stupid am I? Damn, damn, damn. Maybe I'll start using that sleeping spell your Dad recommended, but I hate doing that. It will mess with my system, I know it. I just know it. Human sleeping drugs do it, magic sleeping spells probably will too. Do you remember if I took out the--" Hermione stopped talking, as Ron grabbed the pen and paper from her hand tossing them on the floor. "Ron, what are you--" She stopped talking again, looking at what Ron was holding in his hand.

"Marry me." He whispered in her ear, watching her reaction as she looked at the ring. Hermione just stared, having expected the question but not expecting it right then. She had been complaining and Ron had been out on missions more often and she couldn't get an hour of sleep and looked absolutely haggard and she wouldn't even dare to think about the sex, or lack there of since her insomniac attack. She felt terrible. She felt amazing. She felt sleepy, which was sort of amazing. Ron smiled and kissed her cheek, grabbing her hand and slipping the ring on her finger. "I called in sick for you. We're staying in today to celebrate."

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it, still unable to think of what to say. She stared at her hand and the ring that had just been placed on her finger. It was gorgeously sparkly. Good lord she was tired to use the phrase gorgeously sparkly. "Ron."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ron replied, unwrapping himself from around her and hoping down off the counter. Hermione stayed where she was, staring at the ring until Ron picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Come on, we are going to make you sleep." Hermione let out a few disgruntled noises as she was carried into the bed room, happy that she wasn't just chucked on the bed. Ron went to her cupboard and grabbed out a few of her sweats, throwing them at her. "Come on Mrs. Weasley, you need to start sleeping more, and in normal sleeping clothes."

"Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said, beaming.

Ron smiled back. "Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh I like the sound of that." She said, starting to change out of her clothes.

"I like the look of that." Ron said, hoping on the bed, making the old spring's creek.

Hermione smiled climbing under the covers. "Mr. Weasley, you just told your wife that she needed more sleep."

Ron smiled, kissing her shoulder. "You have a life time with me to sleep Mrs. Weasley. We have a lifetime."

Fin

* * *

Yay! I included something about the tomatoes because it appears that the artist who inspired the story enjoys them... even if it is the wrong couple. I hope everyone enjoys it, you know the drill, R&R. That does mean read and rest, or rock and roll, that means READ and REVIEW! Thank you.


End file.
